


Story of 2 Families

by ginnyn



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyn/pseuds/ginnyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz have discovered Vanessa and Monty's relationship, and decided to let them be. This are stories about the relationships between both families, which now are linked not only by work, but also by personal affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of 2 Families

It was a normal night in Danville Downtown, in a strange shaped building. Shaped like a capital F. Or a moai head. Nobody actually knew for sure. From that purple building, also came strange noises. Everybody around opted for just ignore it, since everytime they called to the police, the police strangely never came. And the other times they bothered to complain to the police, the police people always forgot the call of last night. Some more curious neighbors tried to talk with the owner of the penthouse, from those strange noises always came, and he always reacted kind nervous. Sometimes like trying to not spoil a surprise, others by watching the neighbors with a fishy eye. Another the answer was an strange "I just had a friend coming".  
New neighbors always came, as the rotation was pretty high, thanks to the sounds from the same penthouse. Most neighbors moved as soon they noticed they really can´t do nothing about it, while others warmed out the strange guy who lived there. He was a giant bundle of contradictions. Some neighbors had hear him talking about "schemes", trying to "get revenge", talking bad about his brother, who, weird enough, was no one else than the all loved Mayor of the City. But at the same time, he also always talked about animals with certain pleasure. Especially platypi.  
Some people asked themselfes why he didn´t have a pet platypus, considering how popular platypi became after been introduced as domestic animals. This platypi were teal colored, opposed to the wild ones which were brown. This domestic platypi also didn´t did much, making them perfect for apartments. Well fed twice a day, a domestic platypi will sleep the whole day and night, as they sleep a lot and eat a lot. The only problem with them was, at least once a week, they have to be wash or they have to swim, as their semi-aquatic nature asked for it. You can forgo this requirement, but your domestic platypi will not going to live for too long.  
Other people could swear this person HAVE a platypus. They have seen him. Jumping from the building in a parachute was the most common, but the people who had see it usually moved for psychiatric conditions. The rumors were about a Domestic Platypus with a brown fedora walking in two legs, sometimes using the elevator and others knocking the door of the penthouse. But who ever told the story originally as true, forgot everything about it the next day. When asked about it, the owner of the penthouse always assured that was his friend.  
He also had a daughter.  
Most neighbors never asked about her, because they really didn´t want to know too much, specially with this stories and weird sounds with his friend. Who probably was a platypus. But the oldest neighbor knew the story, and she never was shy in sharing it. He was divorced from a woman who right now lived in a rich neighborhood outside town. They separated on good terms, while he is always quite irritated when someone named her in from of him. His daughter come to visit him every other weekend. They also are warned to not talk about the daughter with him, not because of something dangerous or weird, but mostly because nobody was going to give them back the following 3 hours.  
This girl was 16 years old, always dressed in black and most important, with the strange ability of answer everything with one word. She rarely smiled and always pretended to be bored. When she wasn´t actually bored. Or at least, that was the description most people on the building said. Most recently, she started to smile. And actually have conversations. At the beginning, the few people who asked her about this change of behavior, received a reaction very similar to her dad´s reaction about the strange noises, but recently, she started to appear with the reason of her change.  
He was a nice fellow. Easy to be around and always with a helping hand. He seem to be very trustful, very responsible, very... good. As herself describe him.  
The two seem too different in nature that the normal question everybody asks is how they meet each other and what they have in common. Why they are together. The answer to both questions always resided in what the people never suspected: It wasn´t what they had in common, but what separated them.  
That normal night in Danville Downtown, the two were at her dad´s penthouse, ignoring the sounds coming from his lab. The main reason she was letting him go with her at her dad´s, was the fact she didn´t have to explain the reason of those noises. He knew before hand. They were snuggling in her bed, lazily playing with each other hair, while loud crashes and a long monologue could be heard in the distance. He look around the room until he finally spotted a clock in her bedside table.  
\- I wonder where my dad is - he finally said  
\- Why are you asking about your dad? - she resorted, sitting in her bed, arms crossed. Despite been quite happy with each other, they had one rule: Never talk about their fathers unless really necessary. Talk about them just created useless friction between the two.  
\- He told me he will pick me up early - he explained - But he´s already half an hour late  
\- Monty... - she´s always somewhat exasperated with Monty´s dad, not only because he´s part of the reason of those embarrassing noises her dad make almost every day, but mostly because he´s quite negligent with his son. But she will not care about it, after all, other family problems weren´t her business, except with the fact Monty blamed HER DAD about it. They came with the agreement that work related issues of their fathers should stay as such, but once in a while Monty would make a passing commentary or a snarky passing mention she will never forget during the day, until she resorted something back later - He´s probably staying at his work late, like he always does - she rolled her eyes, while started to count - Maybe was an accident with some chicken which found the worm, or some paperwork he couldn´t force Carl to do or maybe he´s just waiting to Perry finish with my dad.  
\- No, no, no, no - corrected Monty - I know he´s always late, my point being, he always call me when he´s late. And he hadn´t call.  
She stop for a moment to think about that statement. Yes, he was right. She herself had see it a couple of times. And always on time, interestingly. Well, she couldn´t blame him for at least trying.  
\- I´m calling OWCA  
Monty for some reason always tried to call to the OWCA land line instead of his dad´s cellphone, because he could interrupt him doing something important. And she always added the "some reason" statement because, out of curiosity, she asked Perry about it. The answer wasn´t really that inspiring.  
\- Hello? Carl? Is me, Monty. Yes... yes. Is my dad there? No, no, no, wait!  
The ready to call sound came for a brief moment from Monty´s cellphone, while he was watching it for the duration of that sound with his unibrow arched in surprise.  
\- I still don´t get it, why does he not know how to use the land line?  
\- Give me that - she grabbed the cellphone from Monty´s hands and called back, while whispering a series of unintelligibly words to herself - Hello? - she started quite loud, making her anger known - Yes, it´s Vanessa Doofenshmirtz speaking. Where´s Major Monogram? And I SWEAR if you cut me off - then she stop abruptly when an small whimper came from the phone. She was taken by surprise not by the tone, but by the answer - Ok, thank you Carl - and she cut.  
-What he said?  
\- He said your dad go out early from work - Vanessa explained - he should be in the building already  
\- Maybe he got involved in an accident - Monty theorized - Or he received some distress call!  
-Or maybe he just got in a traffic jam - Vanessa suggested - Why not you just call to his cellphone?  
Monty searched for his dad's number and pressed the call button. Several sounds and try outs later, Monty was just worried now.  
\- I'm going to talk with the police - he announced - They have to know if there an accident in the route from OWCA to here  
\- Maybe he was just busy driving  
\- After 15 trys? - Monty pointed out - In a traffic jam?  
\- You have a point - Vanessa finally conceded - We did try for 10 minutes  
\- You check the internet, I'll going to check with the police  
Monty moved the faster he could to the front door, while Vanessa started to check several news sites for articles about recent accidents. She couldn't get too deep into the information, because, as soon as Monty opened the door, they were greeted by a shocking revelation.  
\- Dad?  
There he was, right in the front door, with clenched right hand in his chest, looking at the ceiling with pitiful eyes full of sadness, completely immobile, unable to react to the confused stare of two teenagers, who couldn't believe what they were watching.  
\- Flashbacking?  
\- yes - confirmed Monty - The act of having a flashback  
\- I know what it is - Vanessa complained - For how long he has been there?  
\- I don't know - Monty affirmed - He seem to be stuck in some really long one  
They checked if he was aware of the fact of been watched and Vanessa got the passing thought of grabbing a marker and draw some funny things in his face. She soon rejected the idea, figuring out that something her dad might do. Not her.  
Monty decided to grab his dad and put him inside. He tried to seat him in the sofa, but he was too stiff for even bend.  
\- What do you think he's flashbacking about? - Vanessa asked  
\- I guess something about the Academy - Monty guessed - at least that is about he flashback when he put that face  
\- What happened there? - continued Vanessa  
\- I - Monty arched his unibrow in sheer honesty - I don't know  
\- You don't  
\- Honestly! - he promised - he's not very good at telling back stories - after stopping for a second, he decided to add - at least not as good as your dad  
\- Nobody is as good as my dad - Vanessa remarked. She tested Monty 's dad ability of keep with his surroundings once more - he's not getting any better  
\- I guess I have to wait - Monty complained - I mean, I can't leave him here alone. I know it's your dad Vanessa, but he's still my dad sworn enemy!  
\- I know Monty  
A complete minute of silence between the two passed, while watching the immobile man and hearing the scheming one in the distance  
\- Have you ever been curious about what he´s thinking about? - Vanessa finally asked  
\- Always - Monty confessed - But my dad never want to share. It seems to be too traumatic for him or something  
\- What´s about if I tell you that maybe I will have a way to know?  
Monty look at her while she was putting her hands in front of her chest, in something OWCA manuals usually called "The Scheming Position".  
\- Vanessa, you are arching your back again  
\- What? - she said surprised, while straighten her back in a hurry - Really?  
\- No - Monty said flat, and then add seriously - Are you sure about that? I mean, there a reason of why you can´t see flashbacks. Those are personal.  
\- Come on, just a little sneak peak - Vanessa explained playfully - You know you want...  
\- Oh, alright - Monty resigned, smiling when Vanessa quickly celebrated  
\- Something in that closet must help you carrying your dad around - Vanessa indicated to a closet near to the kitchen - You do that. I´ll be right back.  
Vanessa´s Dad was in his lab, talking to a domestic platypus wearing a fedora inside a cage. The platypus was looking at him with anger, while, using assorted graphics and Venn diagrams, Vanessa´s dad explained to him his last scheme.  
\- And that it´s how, Perry the Platypus, I´m going to conquer the whole TRI. STATE. AREA!  
Chan chan!  
\- Yes, I know it sounds quite difficult with the current way of thinking, but you see, Perry the Platypus  
KICK SOUND!  
\- PERRY! - a bunch of unseen backup singers chanted at the same time, half a second after Perry the Platypus kicked Vanessa's Dad face  
\- Perry the Platypus, how did you... - Vanessa´s dad stop his ranting as soon as he saw the cage cut in a half with apparently a motor powered saw - Oh, yeah, right...  
Vanessa´s dad crossed his legs in sitting position on the floor, while Perry the Platypus came closer with his expression getting softer. He put his head on his hands, squinting his eyes in no particular direction.  
\- You know Perry the Platypus - he started - Every, every, EVERY time I do a trap for you, I try to not repeat previous mistakes, but I always do ANOTHER mistake for you to exploit. And I really, REALLY try very hard to not do it! - he crossed his arms looking at Perry the Platypus to his eyes - Tell me Perry the Platypus, do you think this is some sort of psychiatric condition? Because I´m starting to believe it is  
\- Daddy! - Vanessa suddenly entered the lab singing that only word  
\- What do you want? - was her dad's greeting, trying to sound as bored as he could  
\- Why do you assume I want something? - was Vanessa´s response  
\- Because, despite you are getting less moody since you are dating that Monogram kid - her dad explained - Some things never change. Like every time you want something, you call me "daddy". Can´t you see I´m busy? We just get in the moment Perry the Platypus has to twa  
A loud explosion sound came from the right corner of the lab, as Perry the Platypus just went ahead and pressed the self-destruct button.  
\- Ok, what do you want? - her dad finally said, defeated  
\- BEHOLD! - Vanessa's dad presented some minutes later - THE WATCH-OTHER-PEOPLE-FLASHBACK-INATOR!  
CHAN CHAN!  
\- Weird. I never thought I were capable to do an Inator without a description text - Vanessa's dad commented - I'm surprised with myself right now  
\- Thank you dad - said Vanessa, while kissing her dad in his cheek  
\- So, Vanessa - her dad tried to introduce - Why do you need this Inator?  
\- Ok Monty! Move him in!  
Vanessa´s Dad eyes widened as Monty entered with his dad, still at the same position as how they found him in the front door, in a hand cart while saying a bunch of comforting words to him.  
\- Wait, what? Are you trying to use it for Francis? - Vanessa's Dad complained as loud as he could - I don't want to use an Inator in Francis favor!  
\- It´s not particularly for helping him - Vanessa explained - We just want to see what he's flashbacking about  
Vanessa's dad blinked while trying to process what Vanessa just said  
\- Whoa - Vanessa's dad was able to said - That's actually pretty evil  
\- Is it? - Monty screamed with horror in his voice  
\- Of course - Vanessa's dad explained - Flashbacks are personal and you are about to see something personal and secret without his consent. It's actually one of the most Evil things I have ever heard before! - Monty, Vanessa and him blinked, in that order - I'm getting some Evil Popcorn! - and then he ran to the kitchen  
\- Perry, help me out with this one - Monty pleaded to Perry the Platypus - This is actually that evil?  
Perry moved his head using the international sign of "no".  
\- Oh good - Monty was feeling way better now  
\- You are just as curious as we are, aren't you? - Vanessa suggested. Perry just smiled sheepishly with his non existant teeth.  
The Watch-Other-People-Flashbacks-Inator was equipped with a comfy sofa for the subject matter, a hair saloon hair dryer rigged as a reader of brain electrical impulses and a projector which only could present the pictures in sepia. Because, you know: Flashbacks are in sepia.  
The Inator worked immediately as soon as Monty's dad was rigged on it, and started to show his flashback. Monty was watching in horror. He literally was on the verge of tears, while Vanessa was doing the best she could for confort him. He probably would take it better if wasn't his dad who lived all this. His dad. He was the one been rejected, humiliated and ignored. Vanessa wasn't take it any better, as she barely could keep herself composed, while helping Monty to keep up with this torture. Meanwhile, Perry was way more composed than the two, basically because he also was trained as a secret agent, but, if he could talk, he could freely admit that the kid on this story was way too young for that was happening. While not demonstrating his feelings thanks to his nerves of steel (And the fact SOMEONE has to keep its cool with a young man crying in the embrase of his girlfriend), he had to do something for aid him. So, he was eating the Evil Popcorn of Vanessa's dad, who was laughing his ass off.  
\- Can you shut up?! - Monty exploded after several minutes of agonizing with the sad imagery, while been accompanied by the un reserved and honest laugh of his girlfriend's dad  
\- Why? - he asked back, honestly confused - This is the funniest thing ever! It's funnier than the Danville Marathon Accident! You know, the one when the first place tripped and everybody tripped with him! - he pointed to the image using his both arms - They should be doing a movie out of all this! This is comedy gold and they are losing it!  
\- This is my dad backstory! - Monty claimed screaming at the top of his loungs - This is why he is what he is now! And you are laughing at it!  
\- Excuuuuuuuseeee meeeee - he answered back, mockingly - I just have a different taste  
\- Calm down Monty - Vanessa tried to sooth him - He's your dad sworn enemy, he doesn't really have any sympathy with your dad's...  
\- I know - Monty sobbed, in fetus position - But I'm still angry...  
\- Do you think I should add a pause option, Perry the Platypus? - Vanessa's dad asked to Perry - I guess there's still more material but you already ate all the popcorn! Movies are not the same without popcorn, even movies as funny as this one!  
\- That's it!  
Monty step up and went angrier as ever to punch Vanessa's dad, only to be stop by a literal shoe in his mouth. Perry stopped Monty by using one of Vanessa's dad shoes, step up and shut off the Watch-Other-People-Flashback-Inator.  
\- Perry the Platypus, what are you doing? We were getting to the best part!  
\- Thank you Perry - Vanessa said softly, already regretful for having this idea.  
Monty's dad started to blink and moving his right hand to his head  
\- What? Ah... - he was waking up and having a difficult time getting adjusted with the light at the penthouse. He tried to look around, only to see the most worried people (and platypus) in the universe. And a smiling old man with a real problem in his back waving him saying hello - I feel my two legs - He started to count - I definitely still have my eyes, I think I still hear stuff... Don't tell me I'm wired up to this machine and it's responsible of my survival? Because you can perfectly unplug it in that case.  
\- Oh no Francis - Vanessa's dad answered - You just were having a flashback  
\- Really Heinz? That is? - he moved carefully out of the Watch-Other-People-Flashbacks-Inator. Mostly because he was trying to not startle the people and platypus watching him - Are you ok? Why are you watching me like this if I'm fine?  
\- Dad! DAD! - Monty finally let the words escape from his mouth - Why you never told me about this? WHY? It's not like I wanted to know, but all this sacrifices getting unknown!  
Monty's dad blinked a couple of times after hearing that statement  
\- Ok, ALRIGHT! - he screamed - Now I DEMAND to know WHAT JUST HAPPENED. Agent P!  
Perry pointed to the Inator and let go a fast platypus noise.  
\- WHAT? - Monty's dad screamed - A machine for watch other people's FLASHBACKS?! Mont - He stopped right there as soon as he observed the pitiful state of his son, who had his eyes red and visible stains in his face caused by his tears - I guess you learned your lesson - he looked at Perry pleading shortly for help, which Perry said he couldn't give. He look back at Monty way more worried now - Just stop crying, please...  
\- I think he´s just been melodramatic - Vanessa´s Dad commented - I don´t know how anybody can feel sad at your backstory - Monty immediately look at him with anger - What? It´s hilarious!  
\- Well, at least it´s true - Monty´s dad resorted with some malice in his tone - Unlike YOUR backstories  
\- Wait wait wait - Vanessa´s dad became suddenly offended - All my backstories are true and I´m not making up anything when I tell them to Perry the Platypus. And how do you know anything about those backstories anyway?  
\- Well, Agent P sometimes write your backstories in the paperwork he has to do after every mission - Monty´s dad explained - He consider important clarify your motivations once in a while  
\- Whoa - Vanessa´s Dad said after pondering for a second - I didn´t knew he cared about  
\- But, everytime I read them  
\- You read them?  
\- Of course I read them - Monty´s dad clarified slightly offended. Then he continued - I always question the veracity of those stories  
\- WHAT?  
\- At the beginning, I only had two options - Monty's dad continued unfazed - Or either you a): had a twisted view of reality, or b): were flat out lying  
\- Of course not!  
\- Then we discovered you are actually considered an ocelot, at least in Drusselstein - Monty's dad added - So, since you seem to have at least a weird childhood, I decanted on option a  
\- I don´t have any twisted view on whatever you call reality Francis - Vanessa´s Dad complained. Angry - Maybe YOU have some twisted view and you are, I don´t know, not accepting the truth  
\- Explain this to me Heinz - Monty´s dad decided to dare - How you were even born if your parents failed to show up to your birth!?  
\- They failed to show up and I was born! - was Vanessa´s dad answer - How difficult is that to believe?  
\- They are your biological parents, correct?  
\- Yes - Vanessa´s dad said while stroking his arm and watching to the floor  
\- So how that happened then? - Monty´s dad insisted - I can believe your dad failed to show up, but your mom? YOUR MOM?  
Meanwhile, Vanessa was just accumulating steam fueled by plain anger.  
\- Remember, he's your dad sworn enemy - repeated Monty with a smug smile - He doesn´t necessarily have sympathy for your dad´s backstory  
\- I know - Vanessa answered, almost slurring those words with anger  
\- Ok, Heinz, listen to me - Both have changed to a different backstory right now - I personally can throw a 6 years old, but I have to use the Athletic Bullet Tossing Technique  
\- I don´t understand why it´s so difficult for you to believe that one if yourself can do it  
\- I'm not your typical American Man Doofenshmirtz! - Monty´s dad explained in anger - I have different kinds of physical training included but not limited to: Secret Agent Training. Acrobatic Training. Athletic Training.  
\- Wait... - was saying Monty with a little smile in his face, while Vanessa barely was able to contain her own anger - Just a little longer...  
\- And that´s why, scientifically speaking, and I checked with some OWCA scientists - Monty´s dad was making the last blow - AND Carl, "anger" cannot be used as a Meatloaf ingredient!  
\- But, but - Doofenshmirtz was a lost of words right now - That was what it says in the recipe! Anger, Francis, Anger!  
\- Adding love. To a recipe. It´s a metaphor Doof - Monty´s dad said slowly - A ME-TA-PHOR  
\- Ok, that was just mean - Monty finally declared - Go ahead  
\- HEY!  
Monty´s dad jumped from the surprise when an extremely angry Vanessa shouted that only word, transmitting all she needed to make known to him.  
\- Sorry... - he said with a nervous chuckle - I don´t know what came to me  
\- Yeah, right  
\- Seriously - he tried to explain, but Vanessa remained unconvinced - Oh, this remind me something, which happened... at the Academy  
And he started to flashback again  
\- Ok - Vanessa pointed up fed up with the whole situation - That was just forced  
\- He´s having a flashback! - Doofenshmirtz celebrated - Come on Perry the Platypus, let get more evil popcorn!  
Doofenshmirtz ran to the kitchen, being followed by Perry. But as soon as Perry entered the kitchen, Monty´s dad stop flashbacking  
\- What?! - Vanessa complained - That it's?  
\- That what?  
\- Well dad, your last flashback was way longer than that  
\- Oh - Monty´s dad didn´t knew what to say. That flashback was also something surprising for him - I really don´t know what just happened - he started - I must had heard something that make me flashback about my whole first year at the Academy for some reason  
\- THAT WAS JUST YOUR FIRST YEAR?! - Monty couldn´t believe his ears one bit  
Monty's dad look to the side extremely nervous - Yes?  
\- I just can't believe it dad, I just - Monty couldn't keep it any longer and started loudly crying on Vanessa's shoulders  
\- Please Monty - his dad pleaded - please don't cry...  
\- Can you shut up? - Vanessa interrupted him - You're not making it any better  
\- Sorry... - Monty's dad said, using the most pitiful expression he could muster in the moment. Vanessa was surprised that he could also do that face.  
They were looking to each other for half a minute, when Monty's dad noticed that his wrist watch was shinning  
\- Oh! It's Carl - he said, answering the call - Hello, Major Monogram speaking  
\- Finally! - Carl said in the hologram - I have been calling you and Agent P for at least 2 hours!  
\- 2 hours?! - exclaimed Major Monogram - What happened Carl?! It's there an emergency?!  
\- Yes - answered Carl as fast as he could - There's a Code 15-B in the process sir  
\- Code 15-B?! - Major Monogram repeated like a parrot - Vanessa! For how long I have been flashbacking?!  
\- I don't know - Vanessa answered, noticing the seriousness of the situation. Monty, noticing his dad was way more serious now, decided to stop leaning on Vanessa's shoulder for watch what was happening - I think for about 2 hours or something  
\- Agent P is late to dinner and It's my fault! - concluded Major Monogram  
\- Are you sure sir? - asked Carl incredulous  
\- I'm taking measures about it right now Carl - Major Monogram instructed - just stay there and I'll have everything ready to go in a minute! Monogram out!  
\- But, sir!  
Monogram cut Carl in the middle of his speech and, without consulting anybody, he went to the Watch-other-people-flashback-Inator and pressed the self-destruct button  
\- Do you think I have to tell him that one wasn't the Inator my dad created for tonight scheme? - Vanessa asked, kind of surprised at the same time  
\- Nah - answered Monty, removing some tears from his face - Let him be  
\- Who wants some evil pooooopppppcooooooornnnnn  
PUNCH SOUND!  
RIFF OF TRUMPETS!  
\- Agent P! - shouted Monogram after he punched Doofenshmirtz in the face in the moment he came back with a bunch of popcorn with Perry, who had for himself another bunch of that for him - There's a Code 15-B in the process! - Perry opened his eyes in surprise and let his bunch of popcorn falls from his hands - you go back to your home, I'll make sure the rest of the protocol is finished - both made the military salute as a goodbye - Good luck Agent P!  
Perry jumped over Doofenshmirtz, and then over the giant window of the lab, using a hand glide fir aid himself  
-PERRY!  
\- Doofenshmirtz! - Monogram shouted, while grabbing Doofenshmirtz from the collar - Dr. Doofenshmirtz!  
\- What? What?!  
\- Curse Agent P!  
\- But why? - Doofenshmirtz asked - He hadn't technically do anything the last two hours, and you were the one who punched me!  
\- Curse him Doofenshmirtz! - was Monogram's answer - It's part of the protocol! Curse him!  
\- Oh, alright - Doofenshmirtz answered. He put himself into position, with his fist high in the air with all the apathy he could muster, and said, bored - Curse you Perry the Platypus even most of this evening was Vanessa's idea but who cares whatever who wants some evil popcorn?  
\- mmm, thanks - thanked Monogram, grabbing a bit if it  
\- You don't have to thanks - said Doofenshmirtz - It's Evil - Monogram expressed surprise to that remark. He didn't thought of that in that way!  
Monty and Vanessa blinked. In that order.  
\- Ok - Vanessa announced - What just happened?  
\- I don't know - answered Monty, as perplexed as Vanessa was  
\- I'll love to stay and keep debunking some of Heinz backstories  
\- Hey!  
\- But I have to go - Monogram look at Monty and Vanessa - There's a code 15-b in the process and I have to go to OWCA to clear up the rest of the protocol - then he added with a chuckle - I'll maybe finish at 3 AM sooo... Ah.... - he did a turn to look at Doofenshmirtz again - I know it's kind of weird after punching you and humillate you  
\- Don't worry - said Doofenshmirtz with a bunch of popcorn in his mouth - I have a lot of blackmail material of you so, we're even  
\- Can Monty stay here for tonight? - asked Monogram - It's going to be too long of a drive let him at our home and then go back to the office  
\- Dad - said Monty from behind them - I can take a bus  
\- There's no problem Francis, he can stay - then Doofenshmirtz added seriously - But he's going to use the visitors room  
\- I never suggested anything about what are you thinking about Heinz - was Monogram response.  
Monogram started moving to the exit, but he forgot that this is probably the first time he was into Doofenshmirtz's Penthouse and, strangely for Vanessa for one second until she remembered he's the head officer of a Spy Agency, he was quite aware of how the rooms were, but not the arrangement. Vanessa and Monty lead him to the front door, but before he could said good bye, Vanessa stopped him  
\- Major Monogram, I have a question - she said - How are you not evil?  
\- Excuse me? - Monogram answered confused  
\- I mean, you have a pretty terrible backstory - Vanessa explained - And, according to my dad, that's the most important part of been evil  
Monogram observed the girl for a moment, kind of confused.  
\- Oh, I get it - he finally said - You see Vanessa, one thing is having a pretty terrible past and another is let that fuel your motivations  
\- You mean, having a bad past doesn't make you evil?  
\- Of course not! - Monogram exclaimed - I know plenty of people with bad past who are good, and I'm not talking about me!  
\- How good do work then? - she asked back confused  
\- Good "work" - Monogram emphasized - By understanding the mistakes from the past and trying to not repeating them again in the present, so people from the future do not have to sacrifice the same way again  
Vanessa look at him with curiosity - So, you are saying - she tried to understand - That "Evil" is powered by the past and "good" by the future?  
\- Mostly by what we can do for the future - Monogram corrected - So the past don't get repeated  
\- I don't think I get it  
\- I would stay here and explain to you that with more detail - Monogram apologized - But I really have to go  
\- But  
\- How I understand all this - Monty interrupted - It's Evil is powered by Backstories and Revenge, Good is by Passion and Responsibility  
\- And free snacks - Monogram added.  
The world stopped awkwardly for a moment  
\- But mostly passion and responsibility - he pointed out - Gotta go. Bye!  
Monogram left the apartment as fast as he could, just leaving there a couple of confused teenagers wondering about why he added the free snacks.  
Eventually, after Doofenshmirtz cleaned the whole destruction complaining about everything in the world, he led Monty to the visitors room, which was a long room with, strangely, a series of Dr. Doofenshmirtz photographs covering a series of weird holes. Monty also noticed how weird the door was shaped  
\- What are you doing? - Monty got scared for a second before turn around, and found Norm asking him this question  
\- Dr. Doofenshmirtz told me his is the visitor room - Monty explained  
\- Oh - Norm exclaimed - Well, Dr. D never has too many visitors so I'm using this room for the time being  
\- This is your room then - Monty concluded  
\- But if you need the room - offered Norm - I can go to my original place  
\- Don't worry Norm - Monty suggested instead - You stay in your room, I'm going to use your original place  
\- Are you sure? - Norm tried to get a confirmation, rising one eyebrow at the same time  
\- Completely sure - affirmed Monty  
\- Alrighty then!  
Norm led Monty to his original place, which happened to be a really crowded, small, dark and scary closet. The silence was complete, and the darkness so deep you could only see his eyes. He was actually about to freak out but he was trying to keep composed. He already was undignified enough today so he was trying to not repeat it again, even if he was alone.  
\- Monty! - Vanessa suddenly opened the door - Norm told me you were here, Are you right?  
\- Yes, yes I am - Monty answered, trying to sound as convincing as he could. Vanessa wasn't buying it.  
\- Really  
\- Yes, yes, I mean - Monty tried to explain - This is nothing compared of what my dad lived... at the Academy  
Vanessa just rolled her eyes.  
\- You are sleeping in the couch - Vanessa ordered - I'm getting you a blanket  
\- Thank you


End file.
